Kamen Rider Xtreme Act 2: Wind and Earth
by guncannon109
Summary: The second act of Kamen Rider Xtreme. New foes, new allies and a shit tone of nerdy references. Read the ongoing adventures of Alex and company in this new chapter as we go deeper into the world of Kamen Rider Xtreme.
1. Introduction

**Note: **This is a continuation of a previous story. If you haven't read Kamen Rider Xtreme Act 1: Dopant Hunter, go do that now and then come back and read Act 2. Now that that is out of the way, the story of Xtreme can continue!

**The Story so Far**

Alex Darwin, a typical high school student has been given a mysterious device now only as the X Driver from his late mother. Through the X Driver along with the powers contained in small USB like devices called Gaia Memories, Alex became a Kamen Rider and now uses it's power to fight back those who wish to use the power of Gaia Memories to cause harm onto others.


	2. Episode 10: Disturbance in G Minor

**Episode 10: Disturbance in G Minor**

Alex stood in the center of an empty street. Destruction of buildings and cars surrounded him as the sky burned in a hue of crimson red. Several explosions went off down the road. As the smoke cleared, Alex saw an armored figure come into view. The figure was covered in ash and was hard to make out, all that Alex could see clearly was a large x emblazoned on the figure's primarily black chest armor.

Alex tried to run but his feet were frozen in place and he could not force himself to move. As he stood helplessly, two more armored figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere between him and the figure.

Alex stood puzzled, "... more riders?"

One wore heavy green armor with a dark grey trim and black suit covering the gaps in his armor. His helmet feature a large green u shaped visor with a mark that resembled some sort of key. He held a large hammer with an equally large blade on the back of it.

The other looked to be female and wore much lighter armor that was primarily yellow with a lighter grey trim and a white suit covering the gaps. Her mask seemed to resemble that of a bird with a large blue visor taking up a majority of her helmet. She, unlike the other, looked to be unarmed although she appeared to have what looked like three large blades hanging off the back of her belt.

The two stared down at the figure covered in ash as he glared back at them.

At the drop of hat, the two parties charged towards each other as Alex could merely watch in awe. The yellow rider threw a punch at the figure marked with an x as the figure grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. As the girl in yellow slammed into a totaled car, the green rider slammed his hammer into the figure's face knocking him to the ground.

The green rider raised his hammer high up into the air to deliver the finishing blow. As he swung his hammer down onto the figure, it came to a halt just short of it's target. The figure had managed to block the green rider's swing with his bare fist and was holding it up just above his face. In one quick movement, the figure pushed the green rider's hammer aside and jumped back up on his feet.

Out of where, the yellow rider leapt into the air and threw a downward kick to the figure covered in ash. Before she hit her mark however, the figure vanished into thin air as the yellow rider smacked the ground where he once stood. The two riders stayed on their guard, looking for where the figure could have disappeared to.

At the second, the figure reappeared in the air and threw a downward kick at the yellow rider, hitting her square in the chest. The yellow rider fell to the ground and exploded on impact. Upon witnesses his comrades demise, the green rider pulled the panels covering the head of his hammer back as the blade on the back flipped over to the front of the hammer switching it into a battle axe.

Without a second though, the green rider charged at the figure swinging his axe for the figure's shoulder. In a mere instant, the figure grabbed the axe by it's handle and ripped it from green rider's hands. In one fell swoop the figure swung the axe up and brought it down hard on the green rider, engulfing the in a ball of fire.

When the fire cleared, only the figure covered in ash was left standing and all that was left of the two riders were scraps of their armor scattered across the ground.

The figure threw the axe to the ground and began to walk towards Alex.

"NO!" Alex exclaimed as he shot out from his bed smacking his head into a metal bar that made up part of the bed frame. "OWWW!" He shouted as he fell onto the floor. He paused for a moment and looked around to see that the surroundings of the ruined city had been replaced by his bedroom. He sighed, "Just a dream."

He looked over is shoulder to see Madison standing in the door way huddling over the frame.

"Eh..." She said awkwardly, "You might want to get up or you're going to be late."

Alex blinked his eyes, "... GAH!"

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

Rylee knelt before Vainglory in his usual dimly lit chamber.

"Commander," Rylee began, "It appears that we may have a problem. One of the-"

"I'm already aware of the situation, Spite," Vainglory snarled.

"I see..." Rylee returned, "then, what do you suppose should be our coarse of action?"

"Remain on stand by for the moment," Vainglory instructed.

Rylee jumped to her feet and saluted Vainglory, "Yes commander, understood."

"Excellent... We are done here, you may go," Vainglory waved his hand at Rylee instructing her to leave.

"Thank you commander," Rylee said as she quickly left the chamber through two larger doors and shutting them behind her.

Vainglory took in a deep breathe and then slowly exhaled, "So she's finally come out hiding," he smirked, "and right on schedule."

Alex and Madison walked down the street side by side. It was a bright and sunny morning, with the sound of birds filling the air.

"So... mind telling my what you were doing in my apartment?" Alex asked.

"Oh... well I... uh," Madison stampered, "You see I... Cole had to go in early so he asked me to make sure to got to school on time."

Alex grunted angrily, "Man, I am going to kill that guy!"

"So..." Madison said trying to hold back laughter, "a buck bed?"

"That is not my fault," Alex quickly retorted, "It came with the place and it take a million years for me to afford a single."

"Why not just ask your folks to buy you one?" Madison asked.

Alex came to a halt, "That's... complicated. You see, both my parents are gone."

"Oh," Madison said quietly, "Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright," Alex interrupted, "To be fair there isn't really anyway you could've known."

"Well I guess you and I are in the same boat then aren't we?" Madison looked at the ground for a moment, "Just so you know Alex, if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be there to listen... and... um..."

"INCOMING!" A voice called out from.

Alex and Madison looked behind them to see a girl on roller blades hurling towards them. Before the two could blink, Alex grabbed Madison by her wrist and pulled her off to the side as the skater sped past them.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Alex shouted.

Alex then looked over to Madison who wore the expression of a cat that had just been dunked in a bucket of water against it's will and was shivering to the bone.

"Madison?" Alex asked placing his hand on Madison's shoulder.

"GAH!" Madison shouted as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Uh..." Alex looked at her with a confusion, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." Madison said laughing the matter off, "What, do I not look alright?" Before Alex could respond, a small beeping sound came from Madison's watch. "Oh man, is it that time already? Sorry Alex, but we got to get a move on."

Madison grabbed Alex by his wrist and began to pull him along as she ran down the street, "Hey, wait, slow down will you!"

Sarah stood along the track to the side of the school dressed in a t-shirt, shorts and running shoes with her long blonde hair done up in a ponytail. She glared at watch as each second passed she, she tapped her foot against the ground, the pace of which grew faster as the hands of her watch moved.

She sighed, "Late as usual." Sarah let her arm fall down to her side and growled a bit, "Crap damn it, I don't care if he's a super hero or not. He should still manage to get to-"

"WAIT!" A voice called out by the gate.

Sarah turned to see Madison charge through the gates leading to the rest of the school building pulling an out of breathe Alex along with her.

Sarah stood with her eye twitching, "You've got to be kidding."

"We're here!" Madison exclaimed as she let go of Alex's arm as he quickly fell to the ground. "Uhh... sorry?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Alex growled in a muffled voice.

Sarah clapped her hands together grabbing the two's attention, "Alrighty, to not waste anymore time let's get right into it." She grabbed Alex by his arm and pulled him to his feet, "Come on Darwin, let's go."

Alex merely grunted as he was dragged against his will.

The two ran their usual laps around the track for a good half hour while Madison watched from the bleachers. As Sarah came around the turn of the track she came to a slow halt in front of Madison.

She reached out her hand to the red haired girl, "Mad Pad... water."

"Oh, here," Madison said as she handed Sarah a bottle of water from her bag, "and I really wished that you'd stop calling me that already."

Sarah took the bottle from Madison, "How come?"

Madison squinted a bit "Well it was cute when we were kids, but now it's a little bit embarrassing."

Sarah glared at her, "Says the one who still plays with toys."

"Hey, I don't play with them I collect them!" Madison snarled, "There's a difference."

Sarah sighed, "That difference being?"

"I..." Madison said taking in a deep breathe, "... Fine, you got me there."

"HAHAHA!" Sarah burst out laughing, "You're too much!" She patted Madison on the head and sat down next to her.

"Why exactly are you running with Alex exactly?" Madison asked, "I mean, I know Mr. Merde is forcing him to run but he didn't say anything about you."

"I've got a big meet coming up soon," Sarah said taking a sip of water. "I need to get as much practice in as I can." She screwed the cap back on the bottle and placed it on the ground by her feet, "So then, how are things going with Darwin?"

"Uh... not great," Madison stated.

Sarah sighed, "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was my fault!?" Madison barked.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Sarah chuckled, "Seriously though, what's the problem?"

"Well..." Madison said taking in a deep breath, "I've tried asking him when the moment feels right but... Every time I do either a dopant or some crazy chick on roller blades shows up a ruins everything!"

"Oh... I see," Sarah stated, "Well then, the solution is simple. All you need to do is get the two of you into an environment that is under your complete control."

Madison raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Well you could..." Sarah paused for a moment, "HEY DARWIN, NO SLEEPING!"

"OH COME ON!"

11:34 - Lunch

Alex fell onto his back and stretched himself along the grass by a tall tree. Cole sat not far away from him.

He sighed, "Man, Sarah is going to be the end of me!"

"What's with you man?" Cole asked, "You go out every night beating monsters to a pulp, why don't you just go Blade Runner on her and show her who's boss?"

Alex raised his hand into the air pointing at the sky, "With great power comes great responsibility. You read Spiderman right?"

"Yeah," Cole said taking a sip from his drink, "Though I'm surprised you have."

Alex sat up and glared at Cole, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Cole returned, "It's just that you rarely show any interest in things that aren't Japanese. Hell, even your superhero name has a Japanese word in it."

Alex's eyes widened, "Oh come on... that's not true at all!"

"Oh yeah?" Cole said raising an eyebrow.

Alex sat with his arms crossed, "... Prove it."

"Alright," Cole said, "Name one thing you either watched or read recently that wasn't Japanese."

Alex chuckled, "Easy, Transformers Prime!"

"That was based on a Japanese toy line," Cole retorted, "... moron."

Alex shoved his finger into Cole's face, "X-Men!"

"YOU WATCHED THE ANIME!" Cole barked.

At that moment, as if to save the him from Cole's torment, Alex's cellphone began to ring.

Alex fished it out of his pocket and read the caller ID "Sampson?"

"Another dopant?" Cole asked.

"Don't know... probably," Alex flipped his phone open and brought it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Alex? Great," Sampson said from the other end of the line, "I need you to come down to the station ASAP."

"Okay..." Alex returned, "What for?"

"I'll explain when you get down here, now get moving!" Sampson instructed as he quickly hung up on the other end of the line.

"Hmm... must be important," Alex thought, "Cole-"

"I know," Cole quickly interrupted, "Cover for you, I got it. You get going, you don't want to keep those two waiting."

"Right, thanks," Alex said as he grabbed his bag and ran down the hill leading off school grounds.

Cole sighed, "Don't mention it."

{End of Part A}

{Star of Part B}

Alex burst into Sampson's office panting like a dog on a hot summer day. Sampson sat at his desk with Marcoh off to the side. There was also a man in a suit seating in one of the chairs across from Sampson's desk that Alex had not yet noticed.

"I'm... here..." Alex stated whipping sweat from his face.

"Ah, perfect. We were beginning to think you weren't coming," Sampson chuckled, "Anyway Alex, please have a seat.

"Oh come, I'm not that late," Alex said sitting down in the seat next to the man in the suit. Alex turned his head to the man sitting next to him and stared at him for a moment, "... Who's this guy?"

"He's our client," Marcoh stated, "and a rather important one."

"Alex, allow me to introduce you to Jaune Delearon Evonna," Sampson said gesturing to the man in the suit, "He's one of Ardent City's most successful entrepreneurs with over one hundred and fifty restaurants all over the continent."

"Oh yeah," Alex said quietly, "Aren't you the owner of the Cat's Eye Cafe not far from here?"

Jaune nodded, "Oui."

Alex tilted his head, "'We' what?"

Marcoh planted his face into the palm of his hand, "Not 'we', 'Oui'. As in the french word for 'yes'"

"Oh... so he's French," Alex returned, "... I've been to France."

"Yes you have," Marcoh sighed. "But that's beside the point."

"Eh hem," Sampson said pretending to cough, "Now then, Mr. Evonna I believe you have something to say to the boy?"

"Yes, thank you officer," Jaune said taking the floor. "You see, it's about my daughter Thea. You see, she's preforming at the concert hall by the water front this evening and... well..."

"There's been a lunatic going after singers with voices that he deems as angelic and kidnapping them during their performance," Marcoh interrupted, "and Mr. Evonna wants to ensure his daughter's safety. Each instance showed signs of inhuman attacks. So you can guess what that means."

"A dopant," Alex stated.

"Exactly," Marcoh returned.

"So regular security is out of the question then," Alex sighed. "Why don't you just cancel the concert?"

"I tried," Jaune said hanging his head a bit, "But Thea insists on preforming despite the danger."

"You try talking to her?" Alex asked.

Jaune nodded.

"Didn't work, huh?" Alex asked.

Jaune nodded again.

Alex sighed, "Well then, I guess that just leaves one option," He stood up from his chair, "We must protect Thea from the dopant and find the other singers."

"That's the idea," Marcoh said quietly.

"Well, I said it first." Alex chuckled.

Marcoh glared at Alex, "We discussed it before you came down here."

Alex took in a deep breath preparing for a retort, "... I got nothing."

"Good," Marcoh said, "Now then. The concert starts at seven o'clock, and since we are unaware of this dopant's capabilities we need to be ready for anything. You understand Darwin?"

Alex nodded, "I was ready the moment I came through the door."

6:55 – Ardent City Concert Hall

Alex stood backstage looking out the curtains surveying the crowd. As he looked through them, all he could think was the fact that one of them was the enemy that he would soon have to confront.

He sighed, "Marcoh said that the kidnapper only goes after talented singers. So maybe Jaune's daughter will have a terrible voice... on the other hand-"

Before Alex could finish his thought, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder from behind.

"Huh?" Alex said turning to his side.

When Alex turned around he saw Jaune standing beside a young girl with violet eyes and long blond hair braided into a ponytail.

Jaune spoke up, "Sorry to bother you, but my daughter and I would just like to thank you again for your assistance. It means a lot to both of us."

"Oh, so this is Thea then," Alex thought "It's no problem, honestly. I sure whatever that this guy's deal is he should go do with little effort." He said as his eyes drifted over to the girl standing beside Jaune.

She wore a long white with a design that wrapped around her in a spiral. She had the presence of a real life angel that had descended from above... well, almost. As much as she tried to hide it, Alex could notice that her fingers were tapping rapidly against the side of her dress.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Nervous?"

Thea's head snapped to look Alex directly in the eye like a dear caught in headlights. Her eyes blinked twice, then quickly nodded.

"I take it you're saving your voice for the performance..." Alex grinned. "Good idea."

"Pardon us, but we should get going," Jaune said bowing to Alex a bit as the two walked off to their positions. "the concert is about to start."

"Right, I'll talk to you after the show then," Alex said waving to the two "Everything in position?"

"Yep," Marcoh said as he emerged behind Alex handing him a clipboard, "Did a overview of the staff and the audience and have guards all around the perimeter. If the dopant makes a move, we'll know and the curtains will drop immediately."

"Like a rat caught in a trap," Alex said handing the clipboard back to Marcoh.

"Exactly," Marcoh took the clipboard from Alex and folded it under his arm. "With any luck we can keep this whole thing under the radar and no one in the audience has to get hurt."

"I hope so," Alex returned quietly.

As Jaune Thea got into their places for the show to start Alex noticed a man clad in all black climbing up a ladder to the rafters above the stage.

"Marcoh?" Alex asked, "Are the stage lights operated manually?"

"No," Marcoh returned, "They're all controlled remotely."

"Then would they be in need of repair?" Alex asked following the man on the ladder with his eyes.

"No, I checked with the stage manager before hand," Marcoh confirmed. "Even if they were they wouldn't been looked at until after the shows over. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Alex said looking around the room until he found another ladder a few feet away from were the two stood, "I'll be right back."

"Hey, wait where are you-" Marcoh said as the curtain raised and Thea walked onto the stage, applause filling the concert hall.

Thea stared out to the crowed, took in a deep breath and began to sing, "A yellow haze fills my vision. Wind blows, a storm is brewing. Several beasts emerge from shadows. A hero shall rise, as they all fall to a golden ruin..."

As Thea sang, the man clad in black stood on the rafters looking down at her. He smirked and reached into his pocket.

"You know, the show much better from the front," A voice called out.

The man looked around to see Alex standing on the other end of the bridge.

"I know that," The man said softly, "I was merely checking the lighting fixtures to make sure that none of them would fall during the young ladies performance."

"Didn't the stage crew already do that well before the show started?" Alex asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The man stepped back a bit, "Well you know what they say, better safe than sorry."

"You've got a point there," Alex said noticing the man's hand was still buried in his pocket. "Now tell me, what exactly were you planning to do with that?"

"Oh, so you know?" The man sighed, "Well then, I guess there's no point in keeping a low profile."

At that moment, the man pulled out a gaia memory and smacked the button right below the label.

"MINOR!" The memory called out as the man jammed it into his ear, the man taking the form of a humanoid bear.

"Minor? as in Ursa Minor?" Alex thought as he examined the creature that stood growling before him. "No matter, a bear is normal compared to the past encounters." Alex said pulling out the Star and Runner memories from his back pocket as his driver materialized around his waist, the orchestra's playing intensifying, somehow feeling in response to the events that were unfolding.

"Star! Runner!" Alex's driver called out as his black and red armor formed around him.

Despite what was going down on the rafters, Thea continued singing, "Life is just a game, there can only be a single winner. I can't back down I won't back down not until I win the crown. That's the game, I'll take the name, all my rivals better beat it!"

The dopant growled and charged towards Alex swinging a claw at him. Alex blocked the blow and returned with a punch to the beast's face, Minor catching it his mouth and biting down on Alex's face.

"That is not a chew toy!" Alex said kneeing Minor repeatedly in the jaw. After about five blows, the dopant was forced to let go a fall back on the bridge.

As the fight between the two went on, so did Thea's performance, "That's my dream it's taking flight. I'll win the fight. I won't give up until I grab the light. A single wish, upon a shooting star. No matter what I'll claim it with my own hands. There's a storm brewing around me, a mighty Gale to tear down all. That's where I aim to be. As I charge to glory, all foes shall fall."

As Minor attempted to get back on his feet, Alex kicked him back to the far end of the bridge slamming him into a wall.

Thea then brought her song to an end as the dopant fell to the ground, "A perfect storm is on its way. Strong enough to leave evil at bay. I know you don't want to die, so best get out of my way. For I shoot for the sky. I shall be remembered, that's the dream I hail. Be sure you remember my name, I am the mighty Gale."

As the hall filled with applause, Alex removed the star memory from it's place on his driver and went to place it in the maximum drive slot on the side of his belt, "Your rampage ends here Minor."

Minor smirked, "that's what you think."

Before Alex could place the memory into the maximum drive slot, four fangs of light shot out Minor's back and struck the cables holding up the bridge along smashing the stage light causing sparks to fly everywhere and Alex to fall to the stage below.

Thea looked back behind her as the curtain fell on her performance, Minor sliding down the bridge. Thea smirked.

Alex climbed out of the rubble as Minor drew closer to him, "Thea, get out of here now!" He shouted to the blond haired girl.

As the two prepared for a second round, the room became filled with a single slow applause. The two looked over to see that Thea was the clapping with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Well well well," She cackled, "Isn't this just beautiful. We managed to rope the monster and Kamen Rider, and all without lifting a finger."

Alex's eyes widened, "Thea?... it can't be."

"Can you knock of the 'Thea' please?" She said pulling of her long hair revealing a shorter tom-boyish hair cut of the same color, "It's extremely annoying."

Thea tore off the dress she was wearing to reveal a pair of tall navy boots with orange laces, along with a yellow skirt, black leggings, a single long black glove on her right arm and a t-shirt that was the same color as her boots that had some sort of space ship near the bottom right hand side of it and a big pink star on the top left.

"Kree now!" Thea snapped her fingers as a yellow mechanical bird flew down from the rafters and perched on her shoulders as Thea pulled out a yellow gaia from her glove.

"Gale!" Thea's gaia memory called out as her bird flew into the air and spiraled around her in golden haze as Thea shot her right arm high into the air. In a mere instant, the bird landed on Thea's right arm and wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Game start..." Thea shouted as she brought her arm down and slammed her gaia memory into the top of the bird's head. "Henshin!" She twisted the bird's head around three hundred and sixty degrees as gold rays of energy emerged from the bird on her wrist and she was engulfed by light.

When the light cleared, Thea had been encased in yellow armor that looked exactly like the one from his dream from earlier that day.

Alex stood in awe, "No way."

"Two riders?!" Minor shouted, "I didn't hear anything about that! What the hell is going on!"

"Hell is exactly what's going on," Thea smirked, "For you anyway." She looked over to Alex and pointed to him, "Listen up super star, this one is our prey you got that! You just run along and let the adults take care of this."

"Adults?" Alex asked, "How old do you think I am? More importantly how old are you? You look younger than I am!"

"I meant adults as in mental maturity, physical maturity has nothing to do with it." Thea retorted.

"Hey... we still doing this or what?" Minor said trying to grab the two's attention, "I'm still here you kn-"

"Shut up!" Thea snapped at the dopant, "Anyway, you've already got three of these things so this one is mine so back off!"

"Fine then," Alex said brushing Thea off, "You want him so badly then take him."

Thea smirked, "Gladly." She turned around and surveyed the room looking for the dopant. After a few moments she blinked her eyes and turned back to Alex. "Um... He got away."

"Did he now," Alex paused for a moment, then turned back to noticed that what Thea had said was true, "You've got to be freaking kidding!"

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme: **

** With the Minor Dopant still on the loose, Alex and Thea will need to work together in order to bring him in.**

** Will the two riders be enough to take Minor down?**

** Will they be able to stand each other long enough to work together?**

** It will all be decided when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues in Episode 11: ****Kamen Rival. Don't be late!**


	3. Episode 11: Kamen Rival

**Episode 11: Kamen Rival**

Ardent City Police Station - 8:47 PM

Jaune and Thea sat in front of Sampson's desk. Thea had put her wig back on along with the dress she wore for the concert. Alex stood by a window, and Sampson and Marcoh were in their usual places in the room.

"A bear?" Sampson asked.

"Yes," Alex returned, "That's what it looked like at least. It's name was 'Minor' I believe."

"I see," Sampson said quietly, "and what of the suspect's identity?"

"I..." Alex paused for a moment, "I didn't see his face."

"Well isn't that unfortunate," Marcoh proclaimed. "This wouldn't be a problem if you just told me what were up to. I would have given you back up you know."

"Yeah, I know," Alex grunted. "Sorry."

Marcoh sighed, "So long as you recognize your mistake."

"On that note," Sampson said turning the page of his report, "Was there anything else you were able to uncover Alex?"

Alex looked over to Thea, "No, that was it."

"Alright, then I guess that's that," Sampson placed down his pen, "Mr. Evonna, you and your daughter are free to go now."

"We shall be on our way then," Jaune said getting up from his seat, Thea soon following after. "Thank you for your help officers... and of course you Mr. Darwin." He said bowing to the three, Thea shortly following suit.

"We're just doing our job sir, nothing to get too worked up about," Sampson chuckled. "Besides, we still have a lot of work to do before we can shut the book on this case. We'll keep you posted in case any new information comes up."

"Alright, and again thank you," Jaune said bowing to the officers again. Jaune made his way out the door with Thea right behind him.

"Have a safe ride home!" Sampson called out as the door to his office shut behind Jaune and Thea. "You should be heading on home as well," He added turning to Alex, "you must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I guess I should," Alex returned.

Sampson grinned, "Don't worry, this will all work out."

Alex walked up to the front steps of his apartment building. As he went to pull out his key he noticed a something, or rather someone in the corner of his eye. It was Madison, sound asleep and propped up against the door way.

Alex knelt down over Madison, "Has she been waiting for me to get home?" He smiled, "She probably just got worried seeing as how I wasn't at school this afternoon."

Alex placed his hand Madison's forehead, "Crap, she must be freezing out here!"

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

"Ahh... ahh... AHHCHOO!" Madison sneezed whipping snot from her nose. Alex had brought her instead his apartment to warm up and had given her blanket which she was now wrapped tightly in. "I feel like crap."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You know it's your own fault right?"

"Quiet you!" Madison said blowing her nose loudly yet again, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you something important."

"Alright, shoot," Alex said calmly.

Madison looked Alex straight in the eye, "Alright..." She gulped, "Madoka Movie 3 comes out in October!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I know, wasn't I the one who told you that?"

"HAHAHA!" Madison burst out laughing, "Of course you did, what was I thinking?"

"Are you drunk or something?" Alex asked.

Madison looked off the side, "No... what would give that idea?"

Alex sighed, "So you're just crazy."

"Yes!" Madison shouted pointing at Alex, "That's it! That must be it!... Now please disregard everything that I just said and go on home!" She said turning over the coach she was lying on so she faced away from Alex.

"...I am home," Alex stated.

Madison yawned, "Right... of course you are."

Alex sighed, "Hey, you can't-"

Before Alex could finish speaking, a knocking sound came from behind him.

"Huh?" Alex turned around to face the large window at the front end of his apartment. He scratched his head, "I must be imagining things."

Before he could turn back to Madison, there came another, much louder, knock from the window.

"Alright, what the," Alex shouted as he pulled up the blinds of the window, "... fudge packer..."

The blinds shot up. Alex looked around outside of his window, and there, hanging upside from a tree, was Thea. She had gone back to her short haired looked with the outfit she wore before changing into that yellow rider form she used at the concert.

Alex slid open the window.

"Hey Superstar, what's up?" Thea said casually with the smile of a five year old opening up a brand new present on his birthday.

"Nothing much..." Alex returned trying to make sense of what was going on, "what's up with you?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging around." Thea giggled.

"I see that," Alex said glaring at Thea. "Any reason why you're doing it by my place?"

Thea cracked her knuckles, "Well, I was flying around when I came up with an idea about how we can nap that big old bear."

"Shouldn't you be at home Thea, and what do you mean by we?" Alex asked.

"Oh please," Thea sighed as she propelled herself off the tree and through the window landing on the floor of Alex's living room. "For one thing, didn't I say knock off the whole 'Thea' thing? My name is Tara, Tara Archer. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Thea jumped on the coach where Madison had nodded off landing on it hard throwing Madison into the air, "And second-"

"GAH! I'd like to buy a vowel!" Madison shouted as she was shaken awake.

Thea sat gawking at Madison. She pointed at Madison and looked at Alex, "... Who's the hot chick?"

Madison's eyes widened, "Who's the rude chick?"

"I'm Tara, Tara Archer, my friends just call me Terror and my enemies refer to me as a terror..." Thea said, "By your highly defensive stance on women coming into his living quarters I'm guessing that you must be Kamen Rider's girlfriend then?"

Madison's face turned a bright shade of red, "I-I uh... I mean, it's nothing like that!"

"Oh..." Tara smirked, "Could it be that the two of you are already married? And at such a young age too? How lewd."

Madison's jaws dropped, "I... I..."

"Oh dear, it appears I may have broken her already." Tara said trying to hold back laughter. She sighed, "What a shame, and she was so cute too... Anyway, so yeah like I was saying-"

Alex slammed his foot on the floor and pointed to the door, "Get out!"

Tara blinked, "Yeah, so like I was saying. When I say 'we' I'm talking about me and-"

"GAH!" Alex stormed out of his apartment slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Tara asked to Madison who was still sitting with her jaw wide open, "Hey hot bod, you alright?"

Alex charged up the stairs to Cole's apartment. He ran up to the door and pounded on it with all his anger. "Cole!" He shouted. He proceeded to bang on the door again, "COLE!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Cole shouted from the other side of the door.

Alex waited impatiently at the door, tapping his foot rapidly as the seconds past. "Now that I think about it, how the hell did that girl even know where I lived anyway?" He thought to himself, "Whatever that doesn't matter right now. Damn it Cole, hurry up already!"

After a few short moments that seemed like an eternity for Alex, the door cracked open and Cole popped his head out of the gap.

"What do you want?" Cole yawned.

Alex grabbed Cole by the wrist and pulled out the door, "No time to explain, Madison is trouble and I need your help!"

"Wait, what?" Cole asked in confusion as he was dragged down the stairwell.

Alex proceeded to charge down the stairs, "Like I said there's no time, just help me!"

Alex and Cole jumped down to the first floor landing and charged back into Alex's apartment.

"Come on, say something kitty!" Tara shouted as she continued to torment Madison. "You're going to make me feel like I'm-" She paused as she noticed Cole and Alex standing in the doorway, "... crazy."

Cole starred at the two girls on the coach with an even more confused expression, "... You trying to start your own harem or something dude?"

Alex's jaw dropped, "What! Of course not, why would even say something like that?"

"If you say so," Cole sighed. "Though considering all the stuff you're into I wouldn't put it past you."

"Ha ha! You boys are too much!" Tara said trying to keep herself from laughing. "You put that routine together yourselves or did you get it from a sitcom?"

"Alright, I've heard enough out of you!" Alex shouted, "Now, I want to know who you are and how you found out where I live. Nothing else, you got that?"

Tara smirked, "Well, why didn't you just say so?" She stood up from the coach and walked over to Alex and Cole, bowing a bit before them. "My name is Tara Archer, but you can refer to me as the Mighty Gale."

"Uh... Mighty Gale?" Cole asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Alex stated. "She's a kamen rider, like that other one I met a while back in France. Magica was her name if I remember correctly, like her... only far more annoying."

"So Kamen Rider is a more of title then a name?... I like the sound of that. Yeah, then you can call me 'Kamen Rider Gale'!" Tara said with a smirk, "... Wait, what was that last part!?"

"Never mind," Alex sighed, "Anyway, as for my second question. How did you find my apartment?"

"Oh, that part is simple. Kree!" Tara called out as she snapped her fingers. As she did, a yellow mechanical bird flew in from the window and perched itself on Tara's shoulder. "This is Kree, my partner in crime and life long best friend. We've been together since the beginning, so long that it's almost like we're one and the same. I had him follow you home so I could find you later. Pretty clever don't you think?"

"More like pretty creepy," Alex snarked.

"Eh, tomato potato," Tara said ignoring Alex's comment. "Anyway, with the location of your base of operations in my data banks I decided that I'd drop by once I figured out a plan to take down that big old grizzly."

"So, you want to work together to take him down?" Alex asked.

Tara blinked, "...Of course not. Where did you get that idea?"

"Then why did you come over here?" Alex asked somewhat irritated.

"To tell you not to get in our way of course," She grinned. "You and I are rivals Superstar and don't you forget it." Tara backed away from Alex and leapt out the window she came in through landing on the tree outside, "Anyway, I've got a bear to catch. Later!" She waved as she disappeared into the night almost as quickly as she appeared.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Cole asked.

"I'm not sure," Alex returned. "But, I'm going to find out."

Cole looked out the window "What are you going to do?"

"Try and work something out with that girl of course," A voice called out from behind them.

The two turned to see that Madison had recovered from Tara's torment.

Alex blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Madison returned. "You said so yourself that she's just like Magica and the two of you made a pretty good team. If you can work out a deal with this new rider, I'm sure she could prove to be just as strong of an ally... even if she is a pain in the neck."

Cole shrugged, "She's got a point."

Alex sighed, "I certainly hope so."

A dark feminine figure stood against a brick wall in an alleyway. The man in possession of the Minor memory knelt before her.

"Sorry sis, I didn't predict that they would catch on so fast." The man stated.

"Honestly dear little Mikey, you think that you would learn by now," She sighed. "If you're going to go on a spree you can't make your pattern so obvious. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm sorry dear sister, it won't happen again," He pleaded.

"I should hope not," She said kneeling over him and running her hand down her brother's face. "Otherwise, there's no telling what I might do to those little angels of yours."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

"Twins?" Vainglory asked to his subordinates who knelt before him.

"Yes, my commander. Minor and Major." Derek said with a smirk, " The two were one of my more ambitious projects. Two memories that act completely in synch with one another, they can sense each other's movements and see what the other sees."

"You seem to think rather highly of them," Rylee said. "You sure they'll be a match for Kamen Rider?"

Derek stood looking down at Spite, "Minor is highly feral with a strong offense, where Major is more collected with a greater defense. They are the ultimate team, if anyone can bring down Subject X it's them."

"You forget that he now has an ally as well," Rylee stated. "One that sent your precious Minor running."

"Always so pessimistic. Though from you Spite I expect nothing less." Derek chuckled, "You see apart, Minor and Major are no greater than your run of the mill dopant. However combined, they're unstoppable."

"I wasn't being pessimistic," Spite stated, "I was merely saying that you shouldn't-"

"Stop your bickering," Vainglory ordered, silencing Rylee. "It is clear that the two have potential. However they have yet to prove themselves in the field." He crossed his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "Let's just see how the events unfold. If nothing else, this should at least prove to be..." he smirked, "interesting."

Tara stood atop a tall building looking through what appeared to be a pair of binoculars.

"Come on teddy, where are you?" She asked adjusting dials on the binoculars. She sighed and pulled them away from her eyes. She raised her wrist up to her mouth and spoke into a microphone on her bracelet "Alright Kree, return."

After a few seconds past Kree flew down from the sky and perched on Tara's shoulder.

Tara scratched the top of Kree's head, "Man, you think these things would be easier to spot, huh partner?" She sighed then returned to her usual psychotic smirk, "Oh well, the night is still young and we've got a lot of work to do."

Kree turned his head to the left as the soft hum of an engine filled the air.

Tara smirked looking over off to the right, "You pick up the sent partner?"

She ran over to the edge of the building and looked down to the street. As she looked around, she soon spotted Alex driving up the road on his bike.

"Ugh," Tara grunted in disgust. "What's he doing here? I thought I told him to sit this one out... Man, he really is stubborn. Guess I gotta nail in the message don't I?"

Tara extended her arm out to the side. Kree then flew up into the air and perched on her wrist, folding up into an arm brace in the process. Tara then pulled out her yellow gaia memory from before.

She hit the button on the memory, "Gale!"

Down on the street Alex drove down the road on his bike, his eyes shifting from side to side. As he came up to an intersection, a strong gust of wind blew past him knocking him from his bike.

Alex looked over to see what knocked him over to see Tara fully transformed in his gaze. He smirked, "there you are."

"Looks like someone wasn't paying attention when I told them to stay out of our way," Tara proclaimed as she approached Alex. Tara picked Alex up the hood of his sweater and starred straight into his eyes through her visor. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Alex raised an eyebrow back at her, "Do you?"

"You whacked?" Tara said releasing her grasp on Alex letting him fall to the ground. "Why would you even ask a question like that? How did you even find me anyhow?"

"Simple," Alex said rubbing his shoulder as he returned to his feet. "You're extremely loud. Every dopant in the city could probably hear you."

"Dopant?" Tara tilted her head, "What are those?"

Alex's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, "You're kidding right?"

"Look, you going to tell me what they are or just throw petty insults at me all night?" Tara asked.

"They're those things that you're apparently hunting." Alex stated as his eye twitched, resisting the urge to break something.

"Oh... So that's what you boys call them?" Tara asked with a laugh. "We just call them 'beasts'. After all, they are the prey and we are the hunter."

"Uhh..." Alex raised an eyebrow, "Hunter?"

"That's right," Tara boasted, "The two of us are the ultimate hunter. Together nothing can-"

Before Tara could finish her statement four large fang like spikes came from out of no where and struck the ground between the two of them.

"Huh!" The two looked in front of them to where the spikes came from. As the smoke cleared, a humanoid bear with dark blue fur emerged from the dark of night.

"You're guys are too much," The beast said with a light cackle.

"Minor," Alex thought to himself reaching for two of his memories as his driver materialized around his waist.

"Hey!" Tara shouted, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm a girl thank you very much-" she looked over to Alex "-Though I'm not so sure about Super Star over here."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Alex shouted.

"It means I can't tell if you're a man or a wimpy little girl like that cute little wife of yours," Tara said flicking Alex in the middle of his forehead. "Now, be a dear and stay on the side lines for this one, kay sweet cheeks?"

"Hello!" Minor shouted, "Big bad monster standing right here! Have you forgotten that?"

"Yeah yeah, we can hear you," Tara said turning her attention to the dopant that stood before them. She cracked her knuckles and proceeded to strike a battle pose with her right arm and leg out in front. "We were just settling a few details with our rival is all...

"Now then," Tara said as she lightly spun her left leg behind her a bit before kicking her high up in front of her. As she did, a silver ring around her ankle flew off her foot and into the air. As the ring began to fall back down to the ground, Tara extended her right hand and caught it by a yellow handle that shot out from the inside of the ring. She twirled the ring around her as two large blades shot of each end of the ring, bring it to a halt when it came around to where she faced Minor. - "bring it teddy!"

Minor chuckled, "Do you have any idea who you're provoking child?"

Tara smirked behind her mask, "Do you?" Tara swung her weapon over to the side and struck her fist out to Minor "Where monsters rampage, we're there to take them down! When our power is united, we become the ultimate hunter... The Great and Mighty Kamen Rider Gale!"

Alex slapped his right hand over his face, "Oh god."

"Well then," Minor chuckled, "since you think so highly of yourself-" He stretched out his claws, "-come at me child!"

Tara swung her weapon over to her right hand side and began to charge at Minor, "Well, if you insist!"

"Wait stop!" Alex said reaching out his hand to grab Tara only to have her slip through his fingers and continue her charge towards the enemy. "Damn it all!" Alex grunted as he pulled out the Star and Runner memories from his back pocket.

Minor smirked as Tara drew closer to him, "Right where I want you."

Tara dashed down the road quickly closing the distance between her and her target. As she drew closer to Minor, small cracks began to form in the road below her feet. "You're mine now."

As soon as Tara came with a few feet of Minor, she leapt into the air and spun her arm that held her weapon around to her backside as if she was preparing to throw it. However, before she could, four large spikes shot out from the ground and hurled towards her.

"Oh shit!" Tara gasped.

As the spikes hurled towards her, Tara saw a black blur flash across her field of vision pushing her out of the line of fire as the spikes hurled into the side of building, covering the street in smoke. As the smoke cleared, Tara opened her eyes to see Alex standing in front of her in his Star Runner form.

"OH!" She growled, "I thought we told you not to get in the way damn it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to die?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I had everything under control until you got in the way!" Tara shouted.

Alex sighed, "Sure you did."

"Whatever," Tara sighed as she got back on her feet, "you're not even worth our time anyway."

"GAH!" Alex grunted, "What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem?..." Tara asked raising an eyebrow, "My 'problem' is that people like you keep getting in our way. Like I said, you're our rival and that bear over there is our prey." She said pointing over to Minor.

Alex sighed, "Look, it's clear to me that you're out matched here."

"HEY!" Tara shouted, "Who you callin-"

"Listen to me for a moment!" Alex demanded. "We might be rivals, but whoever said that rivals can't work together when their backed up into a corner?" He extended his left hand to Tara, "So how about it?"

Tara looked at Alex in confusion, "You serious?"

"Dead," Alex returned.

"Fine," Tara said grabbing Alex's left hand with her right, "But just this once."

"Deal," Alex agreed as the two broke away from each other's grasp. Alex then turned to Minor who was slowly approaching the two from down the road, "Now then, how do you suppose we deal with him?"

"Well that's a no brainer," Tara said with a smirk, "bait and strike, same as we always do."

"You sure that will work?" Alex asked.

"Well duh," Tara returned, "Why must you doubt me?"

Alex glared at Tara, "I'm not going to answer that. So how does this bait and strike thing work?"

"Well, it's a pretty simple tag team tactic," Tara stated. "One runs decoy and the other strikes from a above while the opponent is distracted. I take you want to be the one to land the finishing blow, am I right?"

"Nope," Alex said removing the Star memory from his driver and pulling out Blade, "that would be your job."

"Damn it, how many of those things do you have?!" Tara asked flailing her arms in the air.

"Just a couple," Alex said placing the memory into the slot on the right of his driver and activating.

"Blade! Runner!" Alex's driver called out as the Bla-Jalibur formed in his hand and the armor of the blade memory formed on the upper half of his body.

"Now hurry up and get going already," Alex instructed as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Wait," Tara shouted, "we need a signal, you know like a codeword."

Alex grunted, "How about 'pain in the neck'?"

"That works, got it!" Tara said with giving Alex a thumbs up signal. "Alright, don't die on me!" She shouted as she leapt into the air and disappeared behind a few buildings in a mere instant.

Alex smirked, "Don't worry," He thought to himself as he turned back to Minor, he gripped his sword with both his hands and raised it to the dopant, "I won't."

"Aw, looks like that cute friend of yours ran off on you," Minor snarled, "and I was really looking to adding her to my collection too." He ran his tongue along the length of his fangs, "Oh well, guess I'll just have to track her down after I'm done with you."

"Well, if you're so confident," Alex gesturing at minor to come at him, "bring it."

Minor growled, "Gladly."

Minor brought out his claws and charged towards Alex without a second's delay. Minor quickly reached Alex on the other end of the road and swiped at him with his claws, Alex parrying with his sword.

"I'll admit you've got guts," Minor snarled, "but let's see how long that'll last ya."

Alex gritted his teeth and held back Minor with the flat side of his sword, trying to hold his ground.

"What's the matter?" Minor asked with a devilish smirk, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No," Alex said pushing more weight on his blade, "It's just that you're being a real...-" He shoved minor off of him and forced the dopant to the ground "-pain in the neck!"

At that moment Tara jumped out from behind a pile of rubble and soared into the air.

"Show time!" Tara shouted as she descended into a kicking motion to deliver the final blow. "Your rampage, ends here!"

"Hey that's my line!" Alex shouted.

"Oh whatever!" Tara shouted back.

"Oh crap!" Minor thought to himself as Tara's strike drew closer to the ground he stood on.

"Game over!" Tara smirked as Minor braced for the impact.

Minor held his arms above his head for a moment, then sat puzzled as Tara's strike had not yet hit him. He looked above him to find that between him and the yellow rider's kick, was a transparent violet shield.

"What the..." Tara thought puzzled as she was thrown off the shield and on to the ground, her armor breaking on impact.

"Honestly Mikey dear," A voice cackled, "can you not spot a trap when you see one?"

Alex, Tara and Minor turned to see a woman dressed in deep violet leather and long black hair emerge from the shadows.

"Especially one that was so poorly put together," She said with a smirk.

"Zix?" Minor said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's only natural that I look out for my little brother isn't it," Zix said walking up to Minor and running her hand along his cheek, "or was I mistaken?"

"Wait... sister?" Tara asked as she tried to get back on her feet, "then... that means-"

"Correct," Zix interrupted, "the two of us are brother and sister. Though, to be honest, it's tad more complicated than that."

"Impossible, you can't be human can you?" Tara asked trying to make sense of the ordeal.

"Who can say really," Zix returned helping Minor up to his feat, "Well then dear riders, I'd say this has been an eventful evening don't you think? Let's call it quits for tonight and start fresh tomorrow shall we?"

Alex ran towards them hoping to stop the two from getting away "Wait, hold on where do you-"

"Bye bye," Zix said with a smirk as the two vanished from sight.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks, he then throw his fist into the air, "damn it." Alex removed the two memories from his belt as he returned to his civilian form.

"What's going on?" Tara asked avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"What?" Alex returned.

"Explain to me what's going on," Tara said as she grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt and looked him dead in the eye, "Those creatures we've been fighting... they can't possibly be human... can they?"

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** As Minor and Major continue to roam freely around the city, Alex and Tara must work together in order to take the two down.**

** How will the two riders be able to defeat them?**

** What exactly did Tara think the dopants were before?**

** All will be decided when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues in episode 12: Terror of G Major.**


	4. Episode 12: Terror of G Major

**Episode 12: Terror of G Major**

"What do you mean 'they can't possibly be human', what else would they be?" Alex asked.

"I dunno," Tara returned, "but there's no way that those... things can be the same as me, there's just no way!"

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, because it's the truth," Alex said bluntly, "The dopants are humans that use the unfiltered energy of a gaia memory to become what you just saw, which is anything but human."

"But, we use gaia memories too don't we?" Tara asked, "We won't turn out the same as them will we?"

"From what I can tell, no," Alex returned. "As long as you continue to use your driver you never will."

"Are you sure about that?" Tara asked.

"Positive," Alex said as he placed his hand on Tara's shoulder. He than raised an eyebrow, "Hey wait a minute... shouldn't you already know all this?"

Tara tilted her head to the side,"How do you mean?"

"I mean if you're this great dopant hunter that you claim to be, then shouldn't you know that they revert back to their human forms once their memory is destroyed and the dopant is defeated?" Alex asked.

"Well..." Tara said looking away from Alex.

"'Well' what?" Alex asked glaring at Tara.

"A ha, well you see I... hope do I put this," Tara said scratching the back of her head. "We... may have exaggerated our head count a tiny bit."

"How much is a tiny bit?" Alex persisted.

"Umm..." Tara said with a slight giggle, "about all of it."

Alex's eyes widened, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING!"

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

Back at Alex's apartment, Cole, Madison sat on the couch by the door while Tara sat on the floor with her foot tapping rapidly. Alex paced back and forth as the hands of the clock passed by. After a few moments a knock came at the door.

Alex sighed and walked towards the door, "finally." He opened the door revealing Sarah waiting in front of it.

"Alright, I'm here what's the problem?" Sarah said as she entered the room.

Alex pointed to Tara on the floor, "that."

Sarah raised an eyebrow as the door closed behind her, "... You trying to start a harem or something?"

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME THAT?!" Alex shouted.

Sarah shrugged, "Hey don't blame me, I'm just calling it how I see it." She walked over to Tara knelt down in front of her and placed her hand on Tara's head, "So, who do we have here? What's your story little miss?"

A subtle snarl began to erupt from Tara, "I'M NOT LITTLE!"

Sarah blinked, "Oh my, feisty one isn't she?"

Tara whipped her head back and bit down hard on Sarah's hand.

"OW!" Sarah shouted holding her hand where Sarah had bit her. "The heck is wrong with you?! You rabid or something?"

"Not sure," Tara spat back at her, "for your sake you better hope I'm not."

"Enough!" Alex shouted grabbing the attention of the two. "Tara behave, Sarah deal with her annoying personality."

Tara pointed to Sarah, "But... she started it."

Alex glared at her, "and now I'm ending it."

Sarah stood with her eyes wide open in a state of shock, "Wow Alex, I'm impressed." She placed her hand on Tara's head again and began messing her hair up, "Maybe this little one isn't so bad after all."

"Look, do you have a problem with us lady?" Tara yelled, "and for that matter, who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh yeah," Madison said grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "We haven't had time for introductions now have we?" she laughed a bit, "With all that's been going on I can see why that would have slipped our minds. Ahem," She said clearing her throat, "My name is Madison, Madison Tyler if you want to be formal. This big guy sitting beside me is Cole, I trust you've already met Alex and the girl with the attitude that you just took a bite out of is Sarah. I know she looks scary, but she's really not all that bad once you get to know her."

"In what universe am I scary?" Sarah asked. Tara quickly raised her hand and opened her mouth as if she were about to speak. Sarah stuck her hand out in front of Tara's face, "Don't answer that."

Tara slowly put her hand back down by her side.

"Now than," Sarah said glaring at Tara, "you would be?"

"Oh, but of course," Tara said bowing before Sarah, "My name is Tara Archer, at our service. But you fine mad man may call us Kamen Rider Gale."

Sarah's eyes widened, "You serious, another one?

"Eyup," Alex said bluntly, "That reminds me... when we first met back at the station your dad said your name was 'Thea Evonna' what's with this 'Tara Archer' stuff exactly?"

"Oh... that?" Tara asked, "Well, Thea is more of a royalty name. Personal, I feel Tara suits me much better. Like a colossal mountain overlooking the entire world with the strong breeze flowing through my hair. Plus you've got the fact that Evonna pretty much means Archer already, just sounds weird. Like a decease of some sort, 'evonna', just saying makes me wanna hurl. So yeah, Tara, Archer. put 'em both together and you get 'Tara Archer', has a great ring to it don't 'cha think?"

Alex, Cole, Sarah and Madison tilted their heads to the side with a confused look on their faces, "Huh?"

"Oh come on," Tara sighed, "didn't any of you ever watch Storm Hawks?"

"That an anime?" Madison asked.

"Does it have a dub?" Alex added.

"Never mind," Tara sighed, "you guys are hopeless. Though now that I think about it... nah, probably just my imagination."

"Alright then, now that introductions are out of the way," Cole said getting the discussion back on track, "How's about we figure out to nab these beasts?"

"I'd like to point out that you're my favorite thus far," Tara said snarkingly.

"How flattering," Cole smirked. "So then, any ideas?"

"Well, it would help if someone filled me in on what was actually going on," Sarah said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Allow me princess," Tara said with glee, "You see Superstar and I were in the middle of a fight with this big bear dopant named Minor. I was just about to land the finishing blow when out of no where, this big scary lady came out of nowhere and kicked Superstar's butt so bad he was crying for hours!

"Hey, you were the one that got your ass handed to you on a silver platter!" Alex shouted.

Tara glared at him for a moment, then turned back to Sarah, "So yeah, like I was saying. Now we're thinking of a plan to get back at the two of them."

"Hmm, so it's two this time?" Sarah asked, "that's never happened before, normally it's just one at a time."

"You sure about that?" Tara asked, "Isn't that kind of stupid? What kind of evil commander only sends out one monster at a time? I'm mean come on!"

"You zip your mouth!" Madison shouted.

Tara turned to Madison in shock, "Did I... did I hit a nerve?"

"Eh... No, I was just..." Madison turned her head away from Tara, "Forget what I said."

Tara blinked a few times, "Kay... so then, as the big guy said. Any ideas?"

"Hey, wasn't Minor after singers that he deemed as having an angelic voice?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tara returned.

"Well," Alex said bluntly, "I was thinking that since your attempt at trapping him failed we could try again with a different piece of bait."

"That's actually not that bad an idea," Tara said.

"Yes," Sarah butted in, "but who could we use... they need to have a great singing voice... and the have to be cute..." Sarah turned her gaze to Madison.

Madison blinked for a moment, "Why you looking at me?"

"You can sing right?" Sarah asked.

"No!" Madison said shooting her open right hand out to Sarah, "Not going to happen!"

"Pretty please!" Sarah exclaimed ducking to Madison's feet, "I bet that the sound of your voice could tame the most fearsome of beasts... and bravest of heroes."

Madison began to blush, "I-I... Gah! What I'm going to do with you! Alright fine, I'll do it."

Tara smirked, "Hey, is there a mirror around here?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom," Alex said. "Why?"

"Just watch." Tara walked up to Madison, "Alright Maddie Paddie," She said grabbing her by the wrist, "let's go do some vocal exorcises before your big debut!"

"Can't she just do them here?" Cole asked.

"No," Tara returned, "These are my secret techniques, no one other than myself and my pupils are allowed to know of them!"

Cole sat with a confused looked on his face, "Uh..."

"Just go with it Cole," Alex sighed.

"Carry on," Cole said waving Tara and Madison away.

Tara smirked, "Great."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this!" Madison shouted as she was dragged into the bathroom at the end of the hall and the door shut behind them.

As the door clicked back into the door frame, the phone on the other side of the room from where Alex, Cole and Sarah were sitting began to ring.

"I'll get it," Alex said going over to the phone and picking it up off the receiver, "Hello, this is Alex."

-  
Tara sat Madison down on the edge of the bath tub and locked the door behind her.

Madison shouted, "What's your deal, why'd you drag me in here?"

"Just be quiet will you," Tara said silencing Madison. "So I was right about you and Superstar out there, wasn't I?"

"That's..." Madison said as her face began to turn red, "that's none of your business."

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, "you two break up or something?"

"No... it's just..." Madison said trying to think of the right thing to say, "My feelings are... unrequited. I mean, every time I find the courage to tell him either a dopant shows up or some other crazy thing happens. I just wish that I could get five seconds alone with him... but even if I did... I'm not sure if I would be able to say it."

"Oh, so that's how it is." Tara sat down next to Madison and patted her on the back, "don't you feel better now that you've gotten all of that off your chest?"

"No!" Madison shouted at her.

"I see..." Tara sighed, "then we still have a problem."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Madison hung her head, "It's just that a lot of crazy stuff has been happening lately and I just needed to vent it to someone. In retrospect, I actually feel a little bit better now that you mention it."

Tara raised an eyebrow, "You're not very good at this dating game thing are you?"

"Honestly?" Madison asked, Tara then nodded, "Well, I've been going out with one joker after another. They either don't want anything serious or they just don't click with me."

"You kiss any of 'em?" Tara asked.

"No, I didn't feel close enough with any of them to go that far," Madison said "but Alex, he's something else. I feel like I can be myself around him, that I don't have to worry about coming off as weird or something not from this planet. As corny as it sounds, I feel that the first person I do share my first kiss with... was always meant to be him."

"Wow, you really do like him don't you?" Tara asked.

"More than I can put into words," Madison returned. "Thing is, even if I were to attempt it, I'm not sure if I could pull it off."

"Oh, so it's experience you want is it?" Tara asked as she jumped to her feet. "We can fix that."

In less time than it took to blink, Tara grabbed the girl's chin and pressed her lips up against Madison's. After about three seconds, she pulled away and released Madison from her grasp.

Madison smiled at her "There, that wasn't so tough now was it?"

Madison jumped up from where she was sitting and grabbed Tara by the collar of her shirt, "What is wrong with you!"

Tara blinked, "Come again?"

"Did you not hear a single word I just said?" Madison barked.

"Of course I did, that's why I did it," Tara said patting Madison on the shoulder. "The first kiss is always the most awkward for everyone involved, now that you've got it out of the way there's nothing holding you back."

"GAH! I give up!" Madison stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. When she came into the living room, she saw Alex, Cole and Sarah with concerned looks on the faces. "... what's wrong guys?"

Alex turned to Madison, "We just got a message... from Major."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

"You got a message from Major?" Madison asked, "But how?"

"She delivered it through Sampson," Cole explained. "From what I can gather, her and her younger brother have challenged Alex and Tara to a rematch by the warehouses on the waterfront on the east end of the city."

"That's pretty much the just of it," Sarah added.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tara said walking out of the bathroom. She curled her right hand into a fist and smacked the palm of her left "Send a message to Sammy saying we accept." She looked over to Alex, "or does Mr. Superstar have a problem with that idea?"

Alex sighed, "Minor and Major need to go down before they can do anymore damage... and I'm willing to do anything to make that happen."

Tara smirked, "Glad to see we agree on something. That's including you this time." Tara extended her left hand out to Alex, "So, what 'cha ya say... partners?"

Alex reached out and grabbed Tara's left hand with his, "Partners."

"Great, glad you to were able to work all this out," Sarah said in a snarky tone, "Now if you don't mind we have a couple of bears that need to be rounded up."

"Right, of course," Alex said letting go of Tara's hand and heading towards the door.

Tara looked over to Madison who still looked uneasy.

"Hey," Tara said grabbing Madison by the shoulder, "don't worry alright."

"Easy for you to say," Madison said avoiding eyecontact with her.

"Listen, if you're that unsure about it, let me give a bit of advice." She pulled Madison in close to her and whispered into her ear.

Madison pulled away from Tara, "You sure that'll work?"

Tara smirked, "Positive."

"Tara?" Alex called out getting her attention, "you coming?"

"You kidding?" Tara said with a slight chuckle, "The trail is hot and the worm's a biting! Now come on slowmo before we leave you behind!" She said as she dashed out the door like a tornado.

Alex shrugged and began to make his way out the door after her.

"Uh... Alex..." Madison called out.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

Madison smiled at him, "Be careful."

Alex smiled back at her, "You bet I will." He said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"So then..." Sarah said walking up to Madison, "what exactly were you and Tara up to?"

Madison's face began to turn a bright red, "I... I don't want to talk about."

"Oh come on, tell me!" Sarah demanded.

Madison shouted, "Just drop it alright!"

Alex ran down the front steps of the building where Tara was waiting with her foot tapping rapidly as the X-Cyclone drove up to the side of the road in front of the complex.

Alex walked up to his bike and hoped onto the seat, "Get on."

Tara laughed, "You serious? I wouldn't be caught dead on that thing."

"How else are you going to get there?" Alex asked.

"We've got our own transportation," She said snapping her fingers as Kree flew down from the sky and perched on her shoulder. "Kree, glider mode."

As soon as she spoke, Kree shot into the air and grew until his wing span about two meters wide. His chest then compressed as two handles flipped out his sides and foot rests folded out from his tail.

Tara grabbed the glider's handles with both her hands, "Race ya."

Before Alex could respond Tara kicked off the ground and shot up into air, quickly disappearing into the night sky.

Alex shook his head and revved the engine of his bike, "What am I going to do with her."

Zix sat on the roof of a run down warehouse fiddling with her gaia memory in her hand. Her brother approached her from behind.

"They get the message?" She asked without turning to her brother.

"Yes dear sister," Mikey said bowing to her.

She smiled and turned to her brother, "that's a good younger brother." She ran her hand along his chin, "We'll have our rematch, and when it over... you shall have your prize."

"Thank you sis," Mikey said bowing to Zix again, "You shall not regret this."

"I should hope not," She returned to Mikey with a smirk, "I expect nothing less from my dear brother."

As the two spoke, the roar of a motorcycle filled the air.

Zix smirked, "it appears to be time for the main event."

Alex drove up to the side of the warehouse and came to a halt. He surveyed the area, "did I actually beat her here?"

"Hold it!" A voice called out.

Alex looked to the sky to see Tara swoop down and land a few feet away from him.

She jumped to her feet as Kree reverted to his bird form.

"Let's just... call this one... a tie..." Tara panted, "shall we?"

Alex shrugged, "Sure, I guess we can do that."

"Well well well, look who finally showed up," Zix cackled as she and Mickey emerged from the side of the warehouse, "we were beginning to worry."

"Trust me sister, now is when you should be worrying," Tara retorted. "So then, how is this duel thing gonna work?"

"How's about we keep it between gender, guy vs guy girl vs girl," Zix explained.

Tara shrugged, "fine by me toots. How about you Superstar?"

"If that's the arrangement, I can work with it," Alex returned. "One thing first, if we win, you release all the people you've kidnapped."

Mikey smirked, "Deal."

"Now than," Zix said as she and Mikey both reached into their pockets and pulled out their gaia memories, "shall we?"

"Of course," Alex returned pulling out his Star and Runner memories and his driver materialized around his waiste.

"You bet your ass!" Tara added pulling out her Gale memory as Kree landed on her wrist and transformed into her driver.

"MINOR! MAJOR!" The sibling's memories called out as Mikey rammed his memory onto his ear and Zix placed hers onto her wrist. Their memories than dissolved into their bodies as they took on their forms of two bears, Mikey becoming a deep blue and Zix a deep violet.

Tara and Alex slid their memories into their drivers. They looked to eachother and nodded.

"Henshin!" Alex and Tara called out as they set their drivers into their activatation possitions.

"Star! Runner!" Alex's driver called out as the armor of Blade Kicker formed around him and the Bla-Jalibur materialized in his hand.

"Gale!" Tara's driver called out as her yellow rider armor wrapped around her like a storm of billowing winds. She than kicked her left leg up throwing the ring around her anckle up in the air, as she caught in her right hand, the large blades shot out of it and she swung it around striking a battle ready stance with her left foot forward and her large slicer.

"Ready Tara?" Alex asked.

"I was born ready," Tara returned with a smirk.

At that moment, the two parties charged towards eachother, Alex running towards Minor and Tara to Major.

Alex got in close to Minor and throw the first punch, only for it to be blocked by Minor with an even stronger one throwing him back a few feet. Alex then dashed around to the other side of Minor with immense speed attempting to strike from behind.

"Alright, here goes-" He thought himself planning out his next move. Before he could however, four large fang like spikes shot out of the ground below him launching him into the air, "-nothing?"

Alex fell down on the ground hard on his back. As he made his way back to his feet, he looked over to Tara who wasn't fairing much better. Each blow she threw had been easly deflected by Major as she threw back a even harder one back.

"Alright, Star isn't working," Alex said as he pulled the Star memory out of it's slot on the driver and pulled out the Blast memory. "Let's try something with a little more fire power." He said as he placed the Blast memory into the right slot and reset his driver.

"Blast! Runner!" His driver called out as the Star armor was replaced by Blast and his Corona Blaster materialized in his right hand.

"Nice new toy," Minor chuckled, "let's see if you can use it."

Alex said nothing and proceeded to fire off a barage of shots. Minor smirked as the same four fangs that launched Alex into the air surrounded him and batted each shot away before they got to close.

Over on the other side of the lot, Tara and Major were still in the heat of battle. After one last clash, Tara stuck her slicer into the ground and was using it as a brace.

She panted heavily under her mask, "Damn... this chick's tough..."

Major growled at Tara, her eyes paying attention to her slightest movement reading her like an open book.

Back with Alex and Minor, Alex continued to fire shot after shot. As he proceeded to fire one last time, Minor gave a subtle smirk. As the shot drew closer to him he brought one of his four fangs and swipped the blast over to Major and Tara.

As the shot hurled over to Tara and Major, Major leapt out of the line of fire leaving Tara to take to full impact.

"Oh shit!" Tara shouted as the blast hurled towards her.

Before it could hit her however, Alex dashed over to her and pushed her out of the way as the blast smacked into the side of an empty warehouse.

"You... alright?" Alex panted.

"Yeah... thanks..." Tara returned.

Tara and Alex looked over to Minor and Major who stood on opposite sides of them as they drew closer towards them.

"Well... we're boned." Tara sighed, "Unless you have any ideas."

"I do have one idea," Alex proclaimed.

"Let's hear it," Tara said.

"It's a bit of a stretch, but I've noticed something about how they fight," Alex explained, "Minor seems to stick mainly to offensive tactics while Major uses highly deffensive ones."

"So that's why they matched us up the way they did," Tara stated. "Last night during our fight with Minor, Major sat from the side lines and studied are fighting styles, and that's why she intervened when she did."

"Exactly," Alex returned.

"So then, what's the plan?" Tara asked.

Alex smirked, "Does it need to be said?"

Tara smirked back, "I like the way you think Superstar."

The two turned back to their opponents and tightened their grip on their weapons. Minor and Major then proceeded to charge towards the two riders.

"Three..." Alex said looking behind him.

"Two..." Tara said looking behind her.

"ONE!" The two shouted in unison as they both turned around and charged to the other's set opponent.

Tara ran up to Minor and smacked him hard in the face as Alex fired off several shots at Major each one hitting their mark knocking the two dopants back.

After several direct hits, Alex and Tara managed to back Minor at Major up into a corner.

"Clever girl," Minor growled at Tara.

"Flattery will get you nowhere big bear," Tara said cracking her knuckles and ripping her memory out of her driver and jamming it into the hilt of

"Gale! Maximum Drive!" Tara's memory called out as the blades of her slicer split apart and turned into four.

Tara smirked "now let's finish this!"

"Agreed," Alex nodded pulling his Blast memory out from his driver placing it into the slot on the top of his blaster.

"Blast! Maximum Drive!" Alex memory called out as his Corona Blaster began to charge.

"Major," Alex shouted aiming his blaster to Major.

"Minor," Tara shouted as she swung her slicer behind her and pointing to Minor.

"Your rampage," the two said in unison striking a battle stance, "ends here!"

"Twin Maximum! Xtreme Tornado Blaster!" The two riders shouted as Tara threw her slicer at the dopants and Alex pulled back on the trigger of his blaster firing off a large shot at the pair.

As the finishers of the two riders hurled towards them, Minor stepped in front of Major taking the full impact of both. As the smoke from the blast cleared, Mikey fell to the ground as his gaia memory shattered and fell to pieces.

"Mikey...?" Zix said looking over to her brother. "Mikey!" She knelt down beside him and removed her memory from her arm and began to shake him around on the ground, "Mikey, wake up!"

"Did I... do a good job sis?" Mikey asked starring blankly in front of him.

"Idiot," Zix said holding Mikey in her arms, "Of course you did... why would you say something like that?"

"Good..." Mikey said with a grin, "Hey sis... can I... take a rest now?"

"Yes... you've earned it..." Zix said hugging her brother tightly.

"Hey... riders..." Mikey said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "I'm a man of my word, so here." He throw the paper into the air, Alex catching it as it flew by him, "on that sheat of paper is where I kept my collection... it's your reward for defeating me... be sure they're treated well."

Alex nodded, "I will."

"Thank you..." Mikey said calmly as his eyes closed.

Alex nudged Tara on the shoulder, "Calm on Tara, let's go."

Tara turned to Alex, "But-"

"We're done here," Alex interupted before Tara could finish speaking.

The two riders began to walk away from the two siblings.

"'Your rampage... ends here...'" Zix said as a single tear ran down her face, "Is going on a rampage for the one you love... a bad thing?"

The next day, Alex sat in Sampson's office Sampson sat at his desk while Rylee sat in the chair beside him writting down notes on a clipboard.

"Two more dopants in the bag, all the kidnapped singers have been found and rescued and peace is restord to this city once again," Rylee sighed.

"Let's just hope it lasts for a bit this time," Sampson said with a chuckle. "I've had enough monsters to deal this week."

"That's all we can do I suppose," Rylee said with a smirk. "Anyways, I'll just be fileling the report and then we can officially close the book on the Crater twins." Rylee added as she got up from her seat and walked over to the door of Sampson's office. "As for you Mr. Darwin, I'm sure it's quite clear that we can relie on you the next time a dopant as fearsome as those two shows up."

"Uh... thanks," Alex said awkwardly.

"You're quite welcome," Rylee returned as she opened the door to Sampson's office, "good luck to you... Kamen Rider." She said as the door shut behind her.

"A compliment from the head of the research devision, those don't come very often," Marcoh stated, "you should be honored kid."

"Yeah, I guess I should be..." Alex said turning back to the two officers, "but there's still one thing that's bugging me."

"What would that be?"Sampson asked.

"Major sent you a message and told you to send it back to me, that means that she knew the police had some connection with Kamen Rider," Alex stated. "My question is how did she know that?"

"That is a good question," Sampson said, "it could be possible that there's a leak in the system somewhere, but where it is exactly is the complicated part."

"Could a dopant or something be connected to it?" Alex asked.

"If that's the case, we still have you to count on to handle it," Marcoh said, "You and your partner."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Partner?"

At that moment the door opened and a blond haired girl walked through with mechanical bird perched on her shoulder walked through.

"Hello everyone," The girl called out with a smile, "my name is Tara Archer, and we look forward to working with each and everyone of you."

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

Alex walked out into the dimly lit street. He looked around for a moment to find Madison sitting on a bench just outside the station.

"Madison?" He asked, "What are you doing here?

"Oh... well, you see," Madison said scratching the back of her head, "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought it would be fun if we could walk home together."

"In the neighborhood?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "We live in two different directions from here."

"Fine, you caught me," Madison sighed. "You see the truth is there's something important that I've been meaning to ask you."

Alex nodded a bit, "and that would be?"

"Alright. Now this might sound a bit cheesy, but hear me out." Madison jumped up from the bench and stood facing Alex looking directly in the eye, "I know that things haven't exactly been easy for you, and it must be pretty rough to shoulder the safety of this city on your shoulders. I get that, and I want to help you out in the best way I can... if someone like me will do that is."

"Where are you going with this Madison?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure myself actually," Madison said with a smile as she began to blush, "Though there is one thing I'm sure of," She grabbed both of Alex's hands with her own and held them softly together in her grasp, "You see Alex, the thing is... I love you."

To Be Continued

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme: **

** The riders decide to take a break from fighting monster and take time to get back to their normal day-to-day lives.**

** Will Tara be able to stand a normal day without fighting monsters?**

** And how will Alex react to Madison's new found affection?**

** All will be decided when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with episode 13: Common Pace.**


End file.
